


I'd Like That

by HugeFluffyLoser (Momonene1997)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I will add more tags later, Slow Burn, Undyne is your bestie, You have a crappy OC boyfriend, im so tired, like you aren't even gonna meet your skelebabe until a few chapters in, please mercy kill me, sans x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momonene1997/pseuds/HugeFluffyLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after Pacifist Ending, monsters have been on the surface for a while and racism is a thing.<br/>You work at a cafe, you currently have a crappy OC human boyfriend.<br/>You meet an Anime Fish, she likes you, you're friends now.</p><p>(I will update my summary later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which The Reader Meets Anime Fish

“I’ll have one grande vanilla frappuccino and a chicken salad croissant to go. Hold the Dijon mustard and add chipotle sauce. Also I think I’d like one of those diet triple chocolate fudge brownies.” You seen this girl around often, she was a blond girl who acted and spoke like she was still in high school. The way she spoke bothered you, energetic and quite snotty.

“Right away.” You straightened out your black work apron while stifling a sigh then began her order. You were a little embarrassed for her, she must have been a little older than yourself by the looks of her. It was a good thing she never stayed long.

You added the chilled espresso and ice cubes to the blender and all the flavor shots shots she asked for while you made her drink. She was lucky that it was a slow day or you would have been extremely aggravated with her extremely particular order.  
After adding whipped cream and streaks of caramel to the top of the finished frappuccino you handed it to her before dealing with the sandwich situation. You prayed to yourself she wouldn’t just change her mind halfway through and make you start over, seeing how she’d done it a few times before. The classic jazz of from the cafe’s stereo was soothing to your somewhat annoying predicament, well… Until the loud, annoying, repetitive, high-pitched pop song ringtone blared from your customer’s cellphone and straight into your now aching ears.

“Hey Steph!” She chirps while twirling her blond hair between two fingers subconsciously. “No, it’s me, Jessica! I’ll send you her number, next time save all your numbers on google plus or something.”  
You willed yourself to finish the order quicker than you ever have before to return to your quiet and tranquil jazz music. Luckily for you she is so distracted by her friend on the phone that she doesn’t change her order and you're able to ring everything up quickly. Soon enough ‘Jessica’, the only customer you had in the last hour leaves satisfied. She was probably a nice person under all that fake tan and horribly maintained hair but her annoying behavior was just making you salty.

There was about an hour left until closing time so you opted to get started on cleaning. You fetched the mop and bucket and went to town on that grimy dirt ridden floor. To help the time pass by quicker, you hummed a simplified melody from your favorite song as you tried to speed through the cleaning. The mere thought of you finishing the floor earlier for a couple minutes to slack off filled you with extra motivation.  
You were about halfway done mopping the floor of the empty cafe when you took a look at the windows to see if they REALLY needed to be cleaned. When you inspected them closer, there was only really a few smudges here and there so you decided to spot clean them after mopping, then after you finished the floors, you dumped out the dirty water in the supply closet’s drain and grabbed a bottle of Windex and a microfiber cloth.

You were about to start spraying away when you heard a gruff tomboyish woman’s voice arguing with an aggressive male’s voice outside. You scrambled over to the other set of windows across the cafe when you didn’t see anyone outside the windows you’d been in front of before. Lifting the blinds you seen a seemingly female blue fish-like humanoid monster who seemed to be in verbal conflict with a human male. He was tall and muscular and he looked just about to bring the fight to the next level with a few punches.  
You hurried to the door and opened it quickly, he was walking closer and she was taking a defensive stance. You tried to shout out but your voice got caught in your throat, you coughed to try and get your voice back then went with whatever came out of your mouth.

“H-Hey you!” You called out with a lot of false confidence, both the monster and the man appeared quite intimidating to you. The monster looked back at you, twitching her fin-like ears and wearing a grimace full of yellow-stained razor sharp teeth.

“Come here, now.” You did your best at attempting a command while putting on your toughest face that you were capable of.

She looked at you with a bit of surprise. Her left eye was obscured by her fire engine red hair but her right eye was adorned with makeup that was masterfully done, an exaggerated wing that nearly touched her brow along with thick black mascara. She was actually really beautiful, she reminded you of a mermaid personally. Her beauty seemed to have no effect on the cruel bigot who’d been yelling at her to no end. He only donned a smug expression like he’d gotten her called up to the principal's office, what a jerk.

The monster woman nods at you hesitantly, she’d rather deal with a human woman about half her height than an ignorant man who was just looking for trouble. You bring her into the cafe and she looks around suspiciously as if you had been conspiring with the man and planned to have her attacked inside the tiny little cafe.  
You just pull a seat out for her and sit in front of the seat you chose for her, she sits with her hands down to her sides awkwardly, she really looks like she doesn’t know what to think of you.

“Are you alright?” You ask softly with your expression softening into something like a cross between concern and friendliness.  
She gives you an exaggerated blink with her frown falling open a little in shock. “I, uh… Y-Yeah, I’m good!” She answers sounding rather more surprised than you’d prefer her to. It shouldn’t be surprising that some humans like monsters, should it? We’re all just people, you think to yourself. “I don’t mean to be rude but uh… Why do you care?” She laughs awkwardly while hunching her shoulders, her eye, the one you could see was shining in disbelief.

You laughed to relieve some of the tension in the air between the two of you. “Because that guy was a huge wiener!” She laughs in response murmuring in agreement before you extended your hand out formally to her. “I’m ___.”  
She grabs your hand without hesitation, her hand is much smoother than you’d imagine it to be with her scales but she still lives up to her image with a rough shake.

Cracking a crooked grin, she introduces herself. “Undyne, owner of the monster gym.” Now she seems a lot more relaxed and now you can't help but apologize for sounding so firm with her when you called her inside. If you hadn’t the man would have intervened your own little intervention being the bigot he was. Luckily for you she understands why you had to sound so condescending to her, she wouldn’t want that guy coming after you too because you were trying to protect her. You don’t even know how it starts but the two of you end up in a conversation about monster’s rights. Voicing your opinion on how you think it isn’t fair the way things are, you tell her that monster and human are both people and you wish that humans could just understand that. She just seems to think that the whole world will become tired and move on from the racism, you know she doesn't really think that way. All the same, she admires the passion you put into your words when you speak about your opinion. She doesn't care how loud you make your voice go while you talk about the topic, that's something that you really like about her. A lot of people would tell you to calm down or 'chill out' but seeing how both you and Undyne liked to speak loudly it wasn't a problem for her.

But your voice had it's limits, it was a little dry from all your ranting. “Hey, do you want something to drink?”  
“If it isn’t too much trouble, punk.” She beams happily, she really seems to like you. And knowing that really makes you feel happy, you had a bit of trouble making friends because of your quirks but the two of you just seemed to click.

A familiar Japanese pop song cuts through your thoughts and Undyne pulls a black smart phone with an anime character key-chain attached to the corner of it’s case. She glances over the screen and flashes you an an awkward apologetic face, “This’ll only take a second, punk.”

“I’ll get started on our drinks, don't worry about it.” You give her a reassuring smile, but you almost can’t contain your excitement. You were about 99% sure that was the opening of Sailor Moon, you watched it all the time as a kid, even re-watched it again as a teen. You started to throw her together a chocolate frappuccino and a Vanilla Bean Shake for yourself while trying to think of a conversation starter on anime without sounding like a weirdo.

Her voice varies from friendly to apologetic faster than you've ever heard but you still try to avoid eavesdropping on her out of respect. “No, I’m fine, thanks… Yeah, I forgot, sorry. I’ll bring the hard-drive over for you next week. … Frisk? Uh… Maybe not immediately… I don’t think I can watch ‘em anytime soon. Tell Toriel I’m sorry for me. Also I don’t think my place is big enough too.” She sounds pretty sincere over ‘Toriel’. The name sounds familiar to you but you can’t quite place it, you probably don't know them anyway, well so much for not eavesdropping.

You bring her drink over to her and she thanks you before exclaiming. “Ah, my phone’s dead again! I just charged it at work!” She growls while placing it down on the table.  
“Oh, I have a charger, we have the same brand. Want me to charge it for you?” You’d hate for her to go home with a dead phone, for you there is nothing more nerve-wracking then knowing you can’t call for help when you’re in the dark.

“You’re the best adult human that I’ve met!” She exclaims with a laugh. “You mean it?”  
“Yeah, why not?” She passes you her phone and you disappear to the back room and start charging her phone on your charger. When you come back, she looks like she’s contemplating something while sipping her chocolate frappe. You sit back in front of her.

“Everything alright?” You ask with a lighthearted tone, she breaks into a nervous smile.  
"Hey, I don't normally do this, nerd. But you're pretty damn alright." She grabs a napkin and a cute Korean extendable pill pen from her pocket and scribbles her phone number down and passes the napkin to you. "Most humans would rather avoid me and none would serve me at a human cafe-- Actually how much do I owe you?" She opens her purse again to put away her purse and presumably searches for money.

"Hey, it's on me. I get free drinks, don't worry about it." You just give her a friendly smile. "I'll add you as a contact as soon I finish closing up in an hour."  
"Do you have a ride home?" She asks you while glancing outside.  
"No, I need to walk home." You feel a knot of anxiety forming in your stomach at the thought of walking home alone at this hour.  
She looks a little concerned and grimaces a little. "Hey, I can walk you home. No punks are gonna try and mess with ya with me around... Well, save for a couple of racists but I'm pretty strong." She laughs sheepishly. "And I owe you something for the drink you made me."

You'd love her to walk you home but you wouldn't want to bother her. "You sure? It's just a fifteen minute walk."

"Lots of stuff can happen in fifteen minutes, nerd. So it's your call." She crosses her arms with a smile, her posture would be quite intimidating if it weren't for her endearing smile.

"Truth be told, I'm a little scared of walking home alone at night. That'd be nice of you."

You stand and wander over back to the window. The sun is setting and it wouldn't be long until nightfall. You washed the windows as the two of you chat. Before you know it you're locking up with her standing behind you, she's looking around quite alert. She seemed to be quite serious about protecting you.

"It is pretty dark around here... Let me know when you're working late, I'll walk you home. My car's under repairs and I won't get it back until next week but I can drive you home if you'd like." She was so casual about such a commitment that it blew you away. 

As good as the offer is, you feel like you'd be taking advantage of her kindness. "R-Really?! I don't want to use you like a taxi though..." You frown at her, she just laughs it off.

"Nah, don't worry about it! I don't have anything better to do. I really like you ___. You’re a pretty cool person, I don’t want something bad happening to you." She shrugs while giving you a smile.

“You’re the cool out of us! Look at your cool eye patch and everything… I look like a dork in my dumb apron.” You whine jokingly.  
She chuckles with her hands on her hips. “Maybe a little. But you’re a cute dork.” She just flashes you a friendly grin.  
You blush and decide to change the topic before you become a sputtering mess. “So, was that a Sailor Moon ringtone I heard back there?”  
“Y-You know Sailor Moon?!” She grins excitedly while clapping her hands together and holding them in place.

And then that is when you really got into it, it turned out that Undyne really enjoyed old school anime like Ranma 1/2, Slam Dunk and Sailor Moon. You suggested her to watch Yu Yu Hakusho because it was similiar to her favorites. The only difference was that there was a lot of cool fights in it that she might enjoy.

When you arrived, she waved at you and said she’d come by your next shift to see you again. You really liked her, she seemed like a good friend to have. Who knows? Maybe she’ll get you into exercising again?

After going up the stairs to your apartment, you decided there was no way that she could get you into exercising, free gym membership or not. Working out sucks and you can’t even make it up the stairs without panting, you are really out of shape. You unlock the door to your apartment and lock it behind you, you hear familiar clicking of a mechanical keyboard in the room. Your boyfriend, Brian is playing on his PC.

“Hey, babe.” He doesn’t even make eye contact, of course not.

“Hey.” You sigh while kicking your shoes off at the door. “Can you clean the room?” Is he really asking you this right after you got off work. “I did it last week, so you should do it.” Yup, he's really asking you to do it.

‘And you’ve been working part-time while I’ve been working overtime!’ You think while rolling your eyes. “No. I’ll make dinner if you clean. You had the last two days off so you have had plenty of time to do it. I just got home from work, and this is my seventh day working in a row.” You snap, he does this every evening.

“But I did it last week!” He whines at you while actually breaking his eye contact with his monitor. Impressive, you thought he'd been unable to do that. “You work part-time.” You state in a monotone voice. “When I was working part-time, I was doing all the chores.”

He rolls his eyes at you. “Well, I’m just not going to do it then. You can’t keep doing that, using work as an excuse isn’t fair. I’m tired too, that why I was resting yesterday and today.” He starts raising his voice and you just brush it off, you don’t need this right now.  
You just try not to think about how much bullshit just came out of his mouth, but it's hard. Resting? Seriously? For two days straight?! You would kill to have that right now. “Yup!” You head into the kitchen and fix yourself two hotdogs and eat them both before you come out back to the living room.

Brian is looking at you expectantly. “You didn’t make me anything to eat?” He asks with an annoyed tone.

‘You didn’t clean up the room after sitting on your ass for two days? Why can't you be bothered to make yourself something to eat?’ You mentally roll yours eyes. “I’m tired and I'm going to bed. Tomorrow, do the laundry for once.” You sigh at him, you really weren’t feeling up to dealing with him. If he wanted to live in a pig sty, that was fine by you.

You head to your room without another word, the room was practically spotless, what was his problem?! There was only a little clutter! What did he want you to do, polish the floors too?! Why did he feel like he was so entitled to get whatever he wants? How badly did his mother raise him for him to think this was an okay thing to do?  
Your mind flitted back to Undyne, she was very protective. Willing to offer her help in anyway, friendly and she made a great friend. You decided to send her a text.

‘Hey, I’m turning in for the night. I’m off at 4 tomorrow, do you want to hang out after work or something?’

You delete your message, didn’t she mention that she had somewhere to be tomorrow? Maybe it wasn’t a great idea to text her something like that now. Plus you only knew her for a couple hours, texting to hang out might be a little weird, right?


	2. In Which The Reader Eats With AnimeFish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Spoiler alert; this chapter isn't exciting and I'm horrific at formatting)  
> You and Undyne are buddies right now, of course both of you can be somewhat awkward but hey! That is what new friendships are all about! <3
> 
> I will do my best to update tomorrow or the next day, I hope I'm not boring anyone to death with this!

"I'll have one grande vanilla frappuccino," _GO AWAY._ "an egg salad sandwich with low fat mayo," _NOT TODAY._ "and two gluten-free brownies, those are for my friends." _I REALLY DON'T CARE, JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK._

It was only noon and you were already internally screaming when your favorite customer in the whole wide world, Jessica, had decided to waltz in while you and your co-worker were swamped. She changed her order a total of three times before the glares and murmurs of waiting customers made her stop talking completely. Within seconds of totaling her order, she paid then left quietly and awkwardly.

Now instead of internally screaming you were internally cackling with triumphant laughter.

"What a piece of work, I hope she goes to Starbucks from now on." Your co-worker Emily grumbles, probably a little too loudly seeing how a few patrons are snickering.

Emily was college student about twenty years old with brown eyes and matching hair that fell down around her shoulders, she was mostly polite but had trouble holding her tongue when she was really annoyed by something. You never told on her to Teri, your boss, because you understood Emily went through a lot of stress trying to keep up with school while working to pay off her student loans. If she needed to say a few words to help her release some tension, then so be it. It never bothered you much, if anything, it was mildly amusing.

After the rush of people died down it was about two o'clock in the afternoon already. With nothing else to really do, you couldn’t help but reflect on what had happened to you this morning.

When you woke up this morning, Brian was asleep right next to you and gripping most of the blankets to his side. You had been cringing at the thought of him waking up and apologizing for being a jerk last night like he often did, so instead you did your best not to wake him and left the apartment as soon as you were dressed and ready. That however resulted you in being an hour early for your shift, so with nothing better to do you had texted Undyne.

Emily was fine with you using your phone as long as no customers were in the cafe. With that in mind, you pulled out your phone from your apron and scrolled back through your messages to re-read them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You 8:12 AM_

**hey it’s me (Y/N) :D**

_AnimeFish 8:15 AM_

**hey how r u? :3**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You mentally giggled at that name you had given Undyne in your contacts before continuing on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You 8:15 AM_

**im okay**  
**u got home alright last night right?**

_AnimeFish 8:16 AM_

**yeah, you dont have to worry im pretty strong haha**  
**btw i have something to do this morning but ill swing by around 2 to your work with lunch.**  
**gtg but see you then! :3**

_You 8:19 AM_

**ill provide the drinks but next time ill do lunch >:3**

_AnimeFish 8:22 AM_

**hah! i'd like to see you outlunch me punk! just wait until you see what i'm bringing!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glancing at the clock it was already twenty after two, your heart squeezed a little when the thought that she forgot about you flitted through your mind. You shook your head, Undyne was kind and something about her told you that she always kept her word.  
You considered sending her a text to ask her if she was coming or if something came up but you didn't know how to write your question in way that it wouldn't sound hostile or needy. You slipped your phone back into your apron, she must just be busy. She would contact you eventu--

“(Y/N), helloooo?!”

You look up to see that Emily was currently running a wet cloth over the counter to clean up the remains of a sticky flavor shot. “I said, you should go on your break now, (Y/N). I didn't know you could fall asleep standing up with your eyes open.”

You looked down in front of you, you were about to start cleaning out the coffee pots at the sink before you stopped responding as a human being. You glanced back at the empty door before turning to Emily with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, zoned out, I guess… After I finish my break how about you go on yours?”

She just gives you a curt nod and with that you take off your apron and sling it over your arm before heading to the back room. Why were you so awkward? Why couldn't you play it off with a joke or something?

“I have got to clean this out tonight…” You mutter as you dig through your bag searching for any snacks you might have left in there. But alas, all you find it a strawberry eos, some cheap eye makeup, your sunglasses, a million reciepts and some change. You grunt in disapproval of your life choices when you count your change to a total of two dollars and twenty cents, why did you never bring actual cash with you?? You can't even afford to buy an over priced sandwich from your workplace. Free creamy drinks would just have to tie you over until you got home.

‘Something probably just came up, I hope she didn't run into trouble…’ Walking out from the back you head over to the counter while pushing down the worry that was twisting in your gut. Emily just looks at you questioningly since you've been standing there and staring off it into nothing for a little too long. You ring the bell on the counter multiple times while standing right in front of Emily to yank her chain but mainly for comedic relief.

 _It worked. Thank the stars._ “Oh screw off!” She laughs at you, you can’t stifle your laughter as well. “Make your drink yourself!”

“If only we could tell our lovely patrons that.” You muse with a mock thoughtful face and while sliding your chin into the crook of your index and thumb. “Just get me a ‘grande vanilla frappucino’!” You grin broadly while doing your best to imitate Jessica from earlier. Emily just breaks down into laughter, while making your frappe. The laughter and mockery between you two dies down quickly when you hear the door jingle behind you. Seeing Emily’s posture stiffen so suddenly threw you off and you turned your head to look at the door.

It was just Undyne, stopping in to see you like she’d promised. Her face lights up and she walks over to you. “Hey, punk! Sorry I’m late but I got you lunch!” She holds up a takeout bag to you while making a V-sign with her other hand. “You’re the best!” You praise her, then turn to Emily who is wearing a nervous face. “Choco frappe too, okay?”

Emily looks pretty taken aback by your behavior with Undyne, you weren’t really sure if she was against monsters or not now that you think about it. Either way, you're sure she'd warm up to someone like Undyne sooner or later.

“This is my friend Undyne. Undyne this is my co-worker, Emily.” You smile hopefully, Emily smiles nervously and nods her head with a quiet ‘nice to meet you’ being the only thing she’s said in Undyne’s presence.

“Great to meet you.” Undyne is a little more tense then usual due to the new face, she’s a little quiet at first compared to yesterday but when the two of you go sit at a table together you begin to talk normally in no time.

You can tell that Emily is totally eavesdropping on the two of you but you figure that maybe if she hears how comfortable you and Undyne are with each other then she’ll warm up to her too.

“So punk, when’s your next day off?” She asks casually while handing you a bento box she bought for you. The box is pink with white cherry blossom petals flowing along the sides of it.

“Tomorrow actually.” You lift the cover off of your lunch and marvel in the amazing smell. “Ah! This looks so delicious! These bento boxes are so nice too, where did you buy the food?!”

“Well if you must know, I made it myself, punk!” She laughs at your sudden outburst, with one hand on her hip she took a proud stature.

“Holy smokes, you’re really good at cooking!” You can't believe how good it looks, you swear the lunch she made looks like one of those bento boxes you see on Japanese cooking blogs on facebook. “I’m pretty much great at everything, nerd.” She grins looking very satisfied with your reaction. “Make sure you eat it all or you’ll disappoint Undyne-Senpai.”

You snort, very unattractively in response and she can’t stifle her laughter that was most probably directed towards your reaction. Your face heats up, snorting was definitely not a normal thing for you to do. So naturally, you feel like you are a walking embarrassment. _Just play it off._ “Okay, that’s enough laughing! You just caught me off guard, ya dingus!” You shake your fist in mock anger at her, she let her laughter die down. “Anyway, dig in, tell me what you think.” She grins while handing you a pair of chopsticks.

And that is just what you do. You can’t believe how good the food is, the onigiri she made have a tuna filling. That struck you as a little bit off seeing how she was a fish-like monster, wouldn’t that count as cannibalism or something? You made a mental note to ask her once you were closer as friends. The rest of the lunch was phenomenal, from the tonkatsu pork to the Japanese potato salad she made. The entire time you ate with her you couldn’t shut up about how good it was, she doesn’t mind. She overall looks pretty happy that you appreciate her cooking so much. You couldn’t help but admire her, she owned a gym, she could cook very well and was a great friend to you even though you only knew her for such a little amount of time.

Undyne stretches before taking a final sip of the frappe you got her. “So, tomorrow do you want to hang out at the mall? I got some shopping that needs to be done, so I thought you might wanna come with.” She sounds like she's trying hard to be casual, you kinda wish you had texted her to hang out last night since she would have definitely said yes.

“I’d love to!” You practically squeak out, you can barely contain your excitement. You're overjoyed that she was brave enough to ask you first because you were quite unsure what she would say. You had a few bad experiences when asking new friends to hang out too soon, some of them seemed to think of you as clingy or desperate. Usually a week or two after they would stop talking to you entirely.

She cracks a huge smile with a look of relief washing over her face. You can't help but wonder that she'd been rejected by a friend too in the past. Judging by her expression that must be the case.  
“I can pick you up tomorrow. A friend of mine is lending me their truck, so don't worry about catching the bus, okay?” She starts cleaning up the bento boxes and tidying them into a plastic bag, you feel a little sad that Undyne will be heading off soon but surely she has got other things to do then sit around all day with you. Besides you have a job to do too.

You pick up your now empty frappe cups and your dirty napkins. "What time do you want to pick me up?" After she finished gathering everything you both walk towards the door together. "Hmm... Is twelve-thirty okay? I gotta pick up the truck in the morning."

"Sounds awesome! I'll see you then!" You wave to her with a smile as she opens the door.

"See ya around, nerd!" She waves before disappearing onto the busy street.

And with that, you go head back and get ready to continue your shift.


	3. In Which Reader Experiences Netflix And Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be some Sans soon. Pinky promise ♡  
> But for now, have some shitty oc boyfriend (｡´•ㅅ•｡)

The rest of your shift was relatively quiet, and Emily was... Well, practically silent to be honest. She seemed pretty uncomfortable to the point where she didn't even make eye contact with you or any of the customers. So naturally, after you got sick of her acting that way you decided to call her out on it.

Leaning over the counter, you ask softly. "Hey, is something wrong? You don't look alright."  
"Y-Yeah... Sorry, I just... Never seen a monster like that..." She scratches the back of her neck nervously. "I don't really go near them, you know...?" She raises her eyes to meet yours, you can tell she's nervous.

You weren't really surprised that she felt that way, it was sad to say but most of the human race avoided monsters like they were the black plague, but on the bright side you could tell that she didn't ACTUALLY hate monsters. She was just feeling uneasy about Undyne.  
You think for a moment, how can you respond to her to make her more comfortable with your new friend? "Trust me, Undyne is so cool! Did you see the lunch she made for me?" You ask her with maybe almost too much enthusiasm with a big hopeful expression to go with it.  
"Not really, I didn't get a good look at it... But you didn't shut up about how good it was." Emily cracks a small smile. "You're so lucky no one came in, you sounded so stupid the whole time."

You flash her an annoyed face while waving your hand at her dismissively, "Yeah, yeah! Laugh it up, Emily!" Well, at least she doesn't look so uncomfortable anymore even if it meant she had to pick on you a little. "Anyway, I gotta get going!" Venturing off towards the door, you add your goodbye, "See you when I do!"  
"See you!" She waves before you disappeared onto the street.

You tried to make the walk home short by walking briskly and listening to fast-paced music, it sorta worked! You got home in sixteen minutes instead of twenty minutes, go you!

After mentally celebrating your little dumb victory you reached your home and you could hear the clicking of a mechanical keyboard outside your apartment's front door. _Like usual._ You stand still and vow that you're just going to make conversation. You really don't want to fight with him today, you really don't have the energy to.  
You unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Hey, babe." Of course, the same greeti-- "How was work?"  
That took you a little while to process, but you responded as casually as you could; "It was either busy or slow, no in between. So... How was your day?" He hadn't actually asked you how your day was in weeks. _Maybe he's finally changing for the better?_

"Well, I got my hero to level 9 from zero today." _So nothing productive in the least._ You mentally grumble.  
You decided not to ask about the laundry, it wouldn't end well. You figured it would be best to just let it go and do it yourself, less headache that way.  
"And hey, don't worry about cooking tonight, I'm ordering pizza." He stopped tapping away at his keyboard and stands up. "Pick out a movie too."

Well this is certainly unexpected, you honestly can't believe he's acting this way. "Okay, will do." You don't really know how to react. Before you'd just give him a huge hug and a smile but now your relationship was different. Those times from before were happier times, now everything gets on your nerves, now you try ypur best to avoid any sort of contact with him.

"Babe, I'm sorry that I was acting like a dick yesterday. You didn't deserve that, you were working hard. I just don't feel like it's fair for me to do so much more around the house." He gives you a lopsided smile and you resist the urge to punch him in his stupid face. He was always unable to admit that he was completely at fault for something, he always had to bring it up that you were part of the problem. And so that's what his motive was, to make up with you. Well at least he's attempting to get on your good side again. Not, that you'd let him off the hook so easily... But this was a start.  
"I don't really want to talk about that stuff tonight, let's just relax. Just use my account to order online and get what we got last time. Our last order is still on there. I'm going to shower." You will yourself with all your might to not get pissed at him, _it's gonna just pizza and movies for tonight. So relax._

"I don't really know how the website works, can you just do it? I don't want to messed it up." _Seriously? That lazy jerk._ You can't even hold in the sigh that comes out of your mouth. You know he hates it when you sigh like that but you can't help it. It's like a reflex you get when you're annoyed. _Just keep your mouth shut, (Y/N). Just order it quickly and go shower._ "Sure, I'll have them call your phone when they get here though." You head to the bedroom and pick out a pair of pajamas while ordering the pizza on your phone through the application. Soon after, you head into the shower and let the hot water jet over your skin for what that felt like forever.  
You were basically done and just rinsing the conditioner out of your hair you heard Brian's ringtone going off and soon after the front door opening.  
"Pizza's here!"  
You did a final rinse quickly to wash off any stray soap suds, then dried off quickly and dressed just as fast with your towel wrapped around your hair.

When you entered the living room, he was closing the door behind himself with the boxes of pizza in one hand and the bag with the soda and dip hanging off his other arm.

"I'll get the plates." You chirp before he gets to say a word, you find it's easier to be around him when he doesn't open his mouth. _Maybe you're feeling bitter but he's been pretty terrible on average as a partner for the last few months._  
You bring to plates to the living room then set them on the coffee table. Sitting down on the couch with Brian, you start to navigate netflix to find something remotely interesting.

He lifts the pizza box, the delicious aroma of melted cheese mixed with your favorite toppings wafts through the air. "Let's watch the newest Quick Tires , I haven't watched it yet."  
'I thought I was choosing...' You mentally grumble while grabbing a serving of pizza and a can of soda. "Okay, but this movie after we'll want what I want to watch, okay?"  
"Deal." He nods with a smile while placing a few slices on the plate in front of him.

The movie wasn't good was putting it kindly, it had no sense of direction just car chases. It didn't make sense to you in the least, when you asked Brian what was going on he replied with that he doesn't know.  
Did he just watch it to look at car wrecks and car chases? If so, then what is the point in wasting an hour and a half on this crap.

When it was over, he stood up abruptly. "That was awesome, huh?"

"Where are you going?" You ask feeling a little confused, you thought you were both going to watch the movie that you picked out. You pulled your damp towel off of your head and let it land on the couch beside you as you stood.

"I'm too tired to keep watching movies, so let's just go to bed."

With his sudden change in behavior, you couldn't help but feel like he had a surprise for you. He did the same thing to you on your first year anniversary, you found a brand-new laptop on your bed that night.

This time when he opened the door, on your bed you seen...!

Nothing.

To say that you felt extremely disappointed was an understatement, so you just crawled into your side and browsed on your laptop for a while. You even attempted to write a few short stories before ultimately you ending up checking your phone before settling into bed.

~~~~~

**AnimeFish 9:16 PM**

_hey kohai! make sure you wake up on time tomorrow!_

~~~~~

You're able to hold in your laughter but can't hold back the smile you get after reading her message.

~~~~~

**You 10:22 PM**

_undyne-chan u are such a weaboo lol_

**AnimeFish 10:23 PM**

_im still awesome and u know it punk! night!_

**You 10:23 PM**

_hell yeah you are! see u tomorrow!_

~~~~~

You placed your phone down on the side table and something caught your eye, the laundry basket. You couldn't believe the amount of nothing Brian achieved when you looked at the laundry. No wait, you could believe that he did absolutely nothing.  
You let an audible groan out to vent some of your frustration and then lay on your back.  
Brian must be able to feel the internal rage radiating off of you because his eyes are showing a hint of concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." You lie, you don't want to get into it tonight. "How's work been anyway?"

And like usually, when you ask about him he drops all concern he just had for and starts talking about himself. "Well I work with this weird cat guy. He keeps calling everyone little buddy, he's super creepy. Keeps shaking and everything... Monsters are just weird, I guess." He can't help but feel like there is a little a bit of venom behind his words, it makes you grit your teeth. They aren't weird, just different from humans. Yes, they have their own behaviors and customs but it's the same way with other countries.

"I've met a few nice ones, I bet they'll be nice when you get to know them." You interject, you've only gotten to know one but surely Undyne isn't the only nice one out there.

"The other monster I work with is super weird, he's this weird guy who smiles all the time, like constantly. He's pretty quiet unless he's gotta speak. He only works with us like twice a week though, thank god." Brian continues on, totally ignoring your statement. "I can't wait to find a new job. Hopefully it's not 'monster-friendly', tired of being surrounded by them." He air quotes with a frustrated sigh.

Your heart sinks, he really can't know that you're going out with Undyne. He's just going to throw a tantrum and he'll try to convince you to stop being friends with her, you'll have to make up an excuse.  
You promise to yourself that you'll make him understand how great monsters are but now is not the time, whenever you try to have a serious discussion this late at night when you're both tired... It would just end in a fight, that's guaranteed. You're sure with some talking you could get through to him that he doesn't have to be so hostile about monsters. Maybe tomorrow evening you'll have a talk about it. And maybe, just maybe he could be friends with the monsters that work with him.  
Thinking quickly, you need to find a way to just not be around tomorrow but have him not question it. If you lie and tell him you're working, he will question why it isn't on your pay stub when you both count your hours. If you tell him that you're hanging out with a friend, he will definitely question who it is, seeing how you don't have any friends who are close by.  
He knows where you work so you can't use anyone there as a excuse. He could just call up and ask about you, but there's only one person who he doesn't speak to or care about.

Your big sister.  
Neither your sister nor your boyfriend like each other, they would never speak to each other. You could just make up some story and neither party would know about it, perfect!

"Tomorrow I work until two-thirty. You're off right?" He asks, is he seriously going to ask something of you since you're off tomorrow? After he claims to be resting on his days off? _Not happening._  
You take a second to breathe before you speak up. "Yeah, I'm going to see my sister tomorrow though." You lie flawlessly, you're so proud of how perfectly you pulled that off that you would physically pat yourself on the back if you weren't lying down. Also if he wasn't lying right next to you with his eyes glued to your face.  
And speaking of his eyes, you notice them narrowing ever so slightly, that pissed him off, didn't it? "Why are you visiting her? You know I don't want you going around her so often. You're going to catch her crazy." He rolls his eyes and huffs dramatically.

"Well, she's in the hospital! I'm going to see her! She's my family!" You raise your voice then your words sink in. The hospital, really? You couldn't have thought up something better? You just lied so well too! Well it's not like it matters anyway, your sister and him don't talk.  
He looks at you in surprise before you turn over quickly, away from him and facing the wall, mentally face palming yourself.

"Goodnight." You say with your voice sounding firm. "I don't want to talk anymore tonight."  
You hope he isn't going to say anything and just drop it, but alas it was not meant to be. "You know what? We were having such a great night before you ruined it. So goodnight."

Well, at least he didn't go on about it for thirty minutes this time. Now to hope he actually goes to work tomorrow on time.


End file.
